Life must go on
by kemu17
Summary: The immediate aftermath of Helens death, including the funeral, because 12 years later I'm still not over it. This is an earlier piece I wrote but I was never quite happy with it so I've made a few changes and republished it. I absolutely promise this time I will keep writing at I intend to cover the funeral and events right up to Rob leaving for Ireland
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"It's the day after Helen died. A devastated Rob has been moved to the Aidensfield arms and is sitting, lost, in a private living room. His sisters have arrived to be with him and Helens parents are on their way./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Sergeant Miller entered the bar and removed his hat. His face was wearing a sombre expression and it was clear for everyone to see that even he was greatly saddened by the previous day's events. In all his days of policing, he had never faced unique situation like this before and for once in his career his training was utterly failing him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Sergeant," Oscar greeted him, from behind the bar/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Oscar. I've just come from the magistrates hearing on the boy," Miller replied gravely, "And he's going to be held in a psychiatric ward in Leeds so that it's off our patch. He will undergo an evaluation as to whether he can be held accountable for his actions and stand trial or whether he should be sectioned and committed to an institution. Whatever happens of him it's unlikely he'll ever see the light of day again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I hope he rots in hell," Gina exclaimed vehemently. Oscar and Miller were far from disagreeing with her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Miller sat down at the bar with a heavy sigh and Oscar plonked a large whiskey down in front of him, which he downed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""What do we do Oscar? How can we possibly go on from here?" For once, Miller was relying on Oscars experience to offer words of wisdom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""All we can do is try and be there for Rob best as we can, if he's going to make it through this he's going to need everyone in his corner."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Speaking of which, how is the lad? I'd like to see him please."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Oscar showed Miller to the room where Rob was sitting. His eyes, which the night before had been red and puffy were now surrounded by blue/black circles and he looked like he had aged 10 years in the space of the night. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"He sat down gently on the couch next to Rob and if the latter had even noticed his presence he made no indication of it, so Miller leaned in and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, reassured that he didn't shake him off. Rob still gave no indication of Millers presence and it occurred to him that this was maybe the lad's method of dealing with things./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""First of all, it goes without saying; don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. The force stands 100% in times of trouble, whatever the situation may be." Miller spoke in a quiet gentle voice, which was very rarely displayed in his usually rough demeanour. "Also, I would like to apologise to you, for the way I spoke to you when you first started seeing the lass, when I told you she was out of your league. She was a grand girl and it was cruel that you had such a short time together, and not the long happy marriage you both deserved."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"This seemed to stir some sign of life within Rob, as a tear trickled out the corner of his eye. Miller took his handkerchief and offered it to him. He wasn't uncomfortable with men crying but it was odd to see it from Rob, who was usually stoic and strong. However, this wasn't a normal situation so Miller decided to just take Oscar's advice to be there as much as possible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I hope I wasn't out of line, but I contacted the warden at Strangeways to inform your father of the tragedy and it was decided appropriate that he could be given leave to attend the funeral. He will be driven here on the day, accompanied by prison guards for the funeral and wake then escorted back to Strangeways in the evening. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""But Oscar hates him, he won't let him in the pub," Rob finally spoke, but it was more of a hoarse croak as his throat was raw./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Don't you worry lad, I'll see to that, I'm sure under the circumstances it won't be a problem." Miller mentally noted that it would be a pretty cold person who wouldn't feel obliged to allow his father to attend the wake in the pub, and his respect for Oscar increased tenfold./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"He squeezed Robs shoulder and left the room. His sisters were outside, and although no words passed between them, there was a communication between the sergeant and themselves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Miller walked back down the stairs and into the bar, where Gina was now weeping onto Oscars shoulder. It was all too easy to forget that friends of Helen, such as Gina, would be equally as devastated by her untimely demise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Oscar, I completely understand your feelings towards the matter, as I usually take the same position myself but Lenny Walker has been given temporary leave for the funeral, and I was wondering if you could please be as accommodating as possible, for Rob's sake more than anything?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Aye, I thought this might happen, so for the sake of Rob I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and have him in the pub for the wake" Oscar replied gravely./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Thank you Oscar, it's no less than I expected of you. If there's anything I can do for either of yourselves don't hesitate to ask. Oscar, Miss Ward." He touched his cap to both of them and left. Upon his departure, Gina burst into floods of tears and had to be led to a chair by Oscar where he rocked her back and forward in his arms while a single tear escaped and trickled down his cheek./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"The sombre atmosphere in the Aidensfield arms was a shocking contrast to the lively jabber usually encountered. The silence reverberated on everyone's eardrums, as if the few seconds after the explosion had frozen in time. The shock waves of the explosion were still reverberating through the village, and there was not one person left unaffected. Helen had been extremely popular with patients of all ages, due to her gentle, kind and caring manner. Round one table sat Bernie, David, Rosie and Peggy – David had his hat scrunched in his hand and was weeping. Peggy looked up as the pub door opened, and saw just the person she wanted to see – Sergeant Miller. She got up quietly waved him over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Sergeant, I'm sorry if it's a bad time, but I was wondering if you and me might have a little chat with David at some point?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Of course, now is fine," replied Miller, somewhat perplexed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Come on lad, we need to have a chat with the Sergeant," Peggy said, taking David by the elbow and steering him towards where Oscar sat at the bar watching./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Right," said Peggy, "we need to talk. Young David here thinks it's his fault, you know for moving the boxes in his truck."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Oscar gave a deep sigh and pursed his lips./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""If we move this into the snug, I think Gina should be involved in this too. She's convinced it's her fault for phoning Helen." Oscar got up and went into the kitchen to fetch Gina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"After directing her into the snug, he pulled 6 pints and waved Alf over. He briefly explained the situation, glad of the combined wisdom of the 3 veteran officers. Having placed the drinks tray on the table, inconceivably, Peggy took out her purse and pushed money across to pay for them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"In a happier time, incredulous comments would have ensued, however in this instance all that followed were looks of surprise from the group, met by Peggy's stubborn, pursed lips./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Right, I don't like anyone thinking it's their fault," Miller started, using the same gentle manner that had displayed itself with Rob. "David, lad, you were just doing the young lass an act of kindness, I'm sure she appreciated that. It was an opportunistic crime –if he hadn't put the package on the truck, he would have found some other way of getting it into the house. Its awful that he used your good nature and kindness to do something so horrible. Friends help each other out – Helen and Rob greatly value your friendship and hopefully you can gain comfort from knowing that she spent her last days with such a caring group of people." Sergeant Millers voice broke towards the end of the sentence and he took a few moments to recompose himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"His words seemed to have had an effect on David, who reluctantly smiled through his tears, proud of being spoken so highly of./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""David, lad, you bring smiles to the faces of all your friends in the village. Don't let that lad make you doubt the comfort you bring to others lives. It's such a cruel situation – terrible things happen in life, the only person at fault was that young lad, and he was responsible for all of this. He wasn't very well, and when his dog got hit by the car he became even more ill, and wasn't thinking properly. He's gone to hospital now to see if the doctors can make him better." Alf was trying to explain the situation to David in a way that would be understandable – there was no point in upsetting him by telling him all the ins and outs of the young boy's case./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Thanks Mr Ventress, I think I understand now." David looked a tad better after Alf's explanation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Same goes for you, Gina." Sergeant Miller turned to Gina/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""You were just being a friend to Phil, making sure he was ok. Its these strong friendships that are of the most value – you can all pull together in the coming weeks and months to get past this. You can all help each other out and be there for each other. I know no one is going to feel magically better after this conversation, but try and concentrate on the positives of the friendships in the village."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"At that moment, there was a slight distraction in the appearance of Rob at the bottom of the stairs. Chrissie and Angie were hovering uncertainly behind him, looking wary – they immediately spotted why. The change that had come over Rob in the last few hours was slightly alarming. It was hard to pinpoint, but his face was completely devoid of emotion. The shadows of his skin made his face look hard and chiselled, as if carved from marble. He held himself differently as well, no longer looking lost, but now looking totally uncaring./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Can I have a word please Sarge?" Rob's voice was a monotone, completely out of character, and slightly concerning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""What's up lad, how are you doing?" Miller wasn't entirely sure what was going on, as this was a very different demeanour from the Rob he had seen mere hours ago./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""You'll need an identification, for paperwork purposes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""No, you don't need to worry about that just now. Why not just sit with your sisters for a while, or Gina and Phil?" Miller could see that Rob was looking through him, rather than at him and was totally surprised at the topic of conversation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""No I want to do it, can we go now please?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Miller was growing increasingly uneasy and worried and looked over Robs shoulder to where his sisters still stood. They gave him a shrug, looking quite as concerned as he felt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Well if you're sure you're up to it? Would you like to bring your sisters, or Phil and Gina?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""No I want to be alone," Rob headed out of the back door of the snug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Miller, walking past his sister's murmured, "I'll try and get him to see a doctor while we're there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I think he might feel a bit better if he gets out for a bit. Same thing happened when our mum died," Chrissie replied, looking slightly appeased at the thought of the Doctor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Miller touched his hat to them both, then walked out of the door after his young colleague. For the first time in his career, he was absolutely dreading the next couple of hours. An identification was usually routine, however this one was far too close to home. He himself had been taken by her gentle, caring nature and was greatly saddened by her loss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"He gave himself a mental shake. It wasn't about him – he had to be strong, to help Rob, just as he had said to Gina and David. The next few weeks were going to be a great challenge for everyone and there was only one way they would get through it – together./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"At the hospital, Rob headed to the mortuary on autopilot, not really noticing where he was going. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed some of the staff (those who knew Helen) casting forlorn glances towards him and his Sergeant. They all knew why he was here, and didn't envy the job that had to be done. Without it having to be expressed into words, Miller could sense the intense consolation from Helens colleagues. Miller gave them a nod of gratitude as they passed them – many had contacted him by phone, offering their services in any way possible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Dr Cooper had treated Rob when he had stayed in hospital – he had also worked with Helen on several occasions. He had been phoned by Sergeant Miller and asked to assist with the viewing – Miller had phoned ahead from the Pub. He came towards them now, mentally scanning Rob – he was slightly concerned by the extent of Rob's paleness, but realised that the shock of the situation must be awful, and primarily contributing to the state of his current health. Now wasn't the time to bring it up, however, so he just silently fell into step beside them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Outside the Mortuary, Rob's purposeful persona was replaced by hesitance, and he started wringing his hands, looking uncertain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""It's alright lad, take your time," Miller spoke gently. "Just take as long as you need. We don't even have to do this now; we could even come back later if you want."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""No I want to get it over with. It's just all the times we've been here, and it's my turn this time." Rob spoke frankly, surprising even himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I know lad, I know. Would you like me to wait out here or come in? I won't be offended either way. It's your choice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""No is it ok if you come in? I'm ready now"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Of course, let's go."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Dr Cooper sat down on a bench to wait for their return. He was hoping to convince Rob to let him have a look at him, and hopefully with Miller on his side they would be able to persuade him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"It was strange, usually having a strict professional relationship with the stern Sergeant – there wasn't usually much room for personal bonding, and any such instances were usually rare. However, in this instance, it was a pure friend that was walking into the room with Rob, rather than a boss. The barriers of professionalism were non-existent, and neither felt uncomfortable for it – just surprised./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"When they came back out, Miller was leading Rob, with one hand on his shoulder, and the other on upper arm. Rob was still wringing his hands, and the slightest shimmer of emotion had broken through his façade. Miller, still talking to him in a low, quiet voice, led him over and sat him down next to Dr Cooper. They all sat in a dignified silence, allowing Rob to recompose himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Right Doctor, let's get this over with then – I assume that's why you're here?" Robs tone was not accusatory, just dead and uncaring./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Only if you're ok with that? I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable." The Doctor was surprised at how intuitive Rob was, even after such a tragedy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""No I don't care. Where's your office?" Rob got to his feet/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Just along here. It shouldn't take long."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Dr Cooper took managed to persuade Rob to take a prescription for sleeping tablets, on the proviso that a fair night's sleep would help him cope better during the day. He arranged a follow up appointment, and then took him back to reception./span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"On the way back from the hospital Miller pulled over into into a café, sat Rob down at a table and ordered coffee. After a few moments of dignified silence and having opened his mouth then closed it several times, he made his decision and leant in towards Rob. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I know it really doesn't feel like it right now, and its maybe not the best time but it will get better in time. The pain will ease off and it will come to the stage where you can live with it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Rob looked up at him, a glimmer of surprise on his chiselled face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Eve, she was called. We were sixteen and I had just asked her to marry me. While I was paying the café bill she went outside for a cigarette. I heard the squeal of tires and that was it. Hit and run. They never found the driver."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Rob just stared. He had never heard his usually gruff Sergeant talk about his past, never heard him let down his guard before. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Well it came out in the autopsy that she was carrying a baby. I lost everything that night. Hope, a future. Then the war started, and by the time it finished I had lost a brother and most of my mates. Had to come back and build a new life, but I met Mrs Miller and she helped so much. I realised there was hope after all and I got a second shot at happiness. I still think of Eve and what could have been, and it still hurts, but I promise it gets easier to live with. Life must go on, it has to. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Rob, stunned, remained silent, letting it all sink in. He had never seen his boss with such humanity before, with a life of love and loss. He could feel his throat starting to swell and his eyes starting to prick, and leant onto the table, his head in his hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""If I'd only been a minute quicker I could have got her out," Robs voice cracked. "If I'd set off a minute earlier instead of trying to phone… She was there and then she was gone." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Miller put a hand on Robs arm again. "I know lad, I'm so sorry. It was such a cruel thing to happen. I still think if I'd been quicker I could have knocked Eve out of the way or she might not have been standing where she was. Try not to linger on the what ifs, you'll drive yourself round the bend thinking about it. It was just an unfortunate set of circumstances. This was nobody's fault except that lads, and he'll never see the light of day again, I'll make sure of it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Is that what you were saying to Gina and David this morning?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Miller was surprised by perceptivity of his young constable, and was so surprised he was momentarily lost for words./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Please, you're not trying to tell me you were all just sitting down for a friendly catch up," Rob said, with the ghost of (once upon a happier time) what would have been a wry grin on his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""No, you're right. They both feel awful, they don't really know whether they should talk to you or not."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Its fine, I don't blame them in the slightest. Did you tell them that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Aye, I did lad. I told them friendship is important in a village like Aidensfield"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Thanks for coming here, I just wanted to get out for a while."br / "It's no problem lad, that's what friends are for."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Miller could see there was something else he wanted to get off his chest but rather than push him hetook a step back to let him get there on his own./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"There were a few minutes of silence, during which much coffee sipping ensued, then…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I'm worried," Rob admitted "about the funeral. About when Helens parents arrive."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"There we go, thought Miller, we've got there at last./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Right lad, with the arrival of your father, I will be obliged to be keeping an eye on the goings on of the pub anyway. Believe me, if they start any trouble they will answer for it. As the local officer, I will need to have a meeting with them at some point anyway, so if any funny business is going on whatsoever, I'll have them back to London before they can ask when the next train is."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Seeing Robs alarmed expression, he added "I won't have them upsetting you. You're legally tied through marriage, they have to accept that. Emotions will be running high but I'll be there to make sure it doesn't get out of hand."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Miller drove them back to the pub, hoping Rob might try and get some sleep. In the car park he took a large suitcase out of the boot and put it down on the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Mrs Miller wanted you to have this. Our eldest son is about your size, so they looked out some of his things that he never wears and asked me to give them to you. "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"This story didn't really hold water, as upon opening the case, Rob could see all the clothes were brand new. However he didn't contest the gift./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"He opened his mouth to thank his Sergeant but found he couldn't speak. Miller completely understood, gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, and drove away./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Dr and Mrs Burton arrived in Yorkshire after the long train journey from London. They had decided not to drive, neither of them feeling up for it. They had been informed of the tragedy by the local constabulary, astern London sergeant awkwardly breaking the news to them. Dr Burton had been running through that moment through his mind ever since …/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"The doorbell rang and Alex went to answer it – there on the doorstep stood an extremely uncomfortable sergeant, standing as stiff as a statue. Alex immediately thought that something serious had happened, but had no idea what. He invited the officer in, and at the sergeants request called Mrs Burton into the front sitting room. She looked just as confused as Alex felt – they sat down on the sofa together, taking in the business like posture of the Sergeant, sure that only bad news was going to ensue./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I'm afraid there's been an accident involving your daughter, up in Aidensfield. There was an explosion in the police house, while she was inside."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""How is she? Is she seriously injured?" Dr Burton interjected anxiously./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"The officer didn't need to reply – the look on his face spoke a thousand words. Grace let out a scream of despair, and Alex automatically pulled her into his arms, his mind reeling. How was this even possible? How could something like this happen?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I'm SO sorry," the officer continued, "the house was completely destroyed, and there was nothing anyone could do."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Was it a gas explosion?" Alex was completely gobsmacked./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""No I'm afraid not. I don't know the full details of what occurred, but as I understand it, an incendiary device was deliberately placed in the house."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Grace was crying on Alex's shoulder, and let out a cry of despair at the officers words./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Rob, was he…" Alex braced himself./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Again, I don't know the absolute circumstances, but Constable Walker was not in the house when the incident occurred."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Incident. Alex noticed how they used that word instead of accident. Two different letters made all the difference in the meaning of the word, the meaning in their life./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Forgive my impertinence, but I assume you will be travelling to Aidensfield in the near future?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I-I-I… Yes of course Officer."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I can have an officer drive you, if needs be?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Thank you, but I think we will get the train. We will need to sort things out here, then hopefully set off tomorrow morning."/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""OK well when Sergeant Miller from Ashfordly phoned earlier, he told me they had spoken to a Websters Hotel, and they are reserving a room for your arrival. Also, we can keep an eye out on your empty house and make sure everything is safe while you are away. If there is anything else we can do to be of assistance, just let us know." The officer gave them a card with his name and station number on it and stood up./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Again, I'm so sorry for the tragic news. I'll see myself out." He dothed his cap to them then left./span/em/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"After crying herself dry, Grace had been sitting, barely responsive, in a state of shock. There had been no sleep that night, and instead, Alex had mechanically packed suitcases and phoned the train station to find out the time of the first train north the next day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Now, sitting in silent thought on the train, Alex was worried. Grace hadn't spoken at all, but he wasn't surprised. He knew his wife, and knew her personality- she would open up when she was ready. He was worried about seeing Rob, about what Grace would say to him in her grief. She had still been adjusting to his family and background, after the shock of his sisters and finding out about his father at the wedding. Son of a jailbird wasn't what she had wanted for her daughter, and she hadn't known Rob long enough to find out what he was like. She had hoped her daughter would aim higher than for a mere village constable. He hoped the wedding and the few weeks between would have been enough for her to warm to the idea, but he knew that grief could make people say things, and he dreaded what might happen if she got going on Rob, as he felt sure she was dwelling on Robs parting words – em"I'll take care of her, I promise."/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"They arrived in Aidensfield early afternoon, after a transfer at York. After unloading their luggage, then guiding his wife off the train, the full feeling of the situation really hit him. He wasn't sure how he felt about Rob – he needed to be in full possession of the facts. It was then that he noticed a police officer holding up their surname on a card. He walked over to the unknown officer who informed them he had been asked to escort them to meet Sergeant Miller at Ashfordly Police station. Alex agreed, as his first priority was to find out exactly what had happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"At the station, they were shown into the Sergeants Office, where he greeted them with sombre expression./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Dr and Mrs Burton, first let me tell you how sorry I am for your loss. I understand your local officer only gave you brief details of the incident?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""He said that the explosion was caused by a … by a… well he said there was some sort of …bomb?" Alex found himself lost for words as the full horror of that word hit him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I'm afraid that that's exactly what it was. Constable Walker was involved in a high speed chase, pursuing an escaped convict. The convicts car hit and killed the dog of a villager, who took it rather badly. He made a bomb, and slipped it in with your daughter's belongings as she was moving them into a police house. He used a large amount quantity of chemicals stolen from the school lab, and the house was completely destroyed by the blast and the ensuing fire. "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""SCHOOL? How old was he?" Alex was appalled at what they were hearing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""He was young, only 14. He was, as we understand it, extremely disturbed, and this incident seemed to push him over the edge. "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"That word again – incident. Alex was completely aghast, and sat in silence for a few moments, allowing the information to penetrate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"When he found the ability to speak again, he asked the question that had been pressing on his mind all night:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""They said that Rob wasn't in the house at the time…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""The villagers had found a new puppy to replace the lost dog. Rob had gone round to deliver the puppy, and the boy told him about the bomb. He couldn't get through to Helen on the phone, so he raced back, but tragically was too late."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Whilst Alex digested this information, Grace seemed to wake up out of her reverie. They thanked Miller then left, taking their suitcases to a garage that had been recommended for car hire. They went to check into the hotel, all the while sitting in silence. Alex decided to go visit Aidensfield, and Grace insisted on going too – this made Alex uneasy but it was going to have to happen sooner or later, and there were arrangements that had to be made./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"They walked around the village taking in the mournful air. Grace wanted to see the police house, and then visit the mortuary, but Alex convinced her she wasn't ready yet, so they wandered aimlessly, eventually finding themselves outside the pub. They walked in the door, and Alex's heart sank when he realised Rob was sitting at the Bar- he was trying to keep Grace away from him as long as possible. He tried to sit her at a table with her back to the bar, but she had already noticed. She plopped herself next to him, and ordered a brandy. Rob blanched when he saw her, but greeted them with an air of wary politeness. Alex decided to just go with it, so sat down and ordered a drink too, whilst shooting Oscar what he hoped was a warning glance. As they all sat there, the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""You said you would take care of her," Grace muttered, the accusation in her voice plain to hear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Rob sighed and closed his eyes, and decided feigning deafness was the best course of action. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Well? Proud of yourself are you? If it wasn't for you she would have come back down to London after Matthew and none of this would have ever happened!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"This seemed to stir something in Rob and his eyes narrowed dangerously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""Did you ever stop to ask yourself why she didn't move back to London?" Rob snapped, slamming his fist on the bar. "Maybe its got something to do with the fact that she wanted to distance herself from you and your antiquated patriarchy. If you seriously think Matthew was the best she could do then go back to the same gutter he crawled out of."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""How dare-" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""I'm sorry Rob, we shouldn't have come here like this," Alex cut across her before things could escalate any further. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""No you shouldn't have," agreed Oscare, glaring at them both. "I think its time for you both to leave."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;""We'll be in touch about … the arrangements," Alex said to the back of Robs head as he pulled Grace towards the door. /span/p 


End file.
